Love Story
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *song fic* They love each other, other people didn't want them to be together. Would they stay apart forever? Or forever end up being together?


**Song: **Love Story  
**Artist: **Taylor Swift

**.x.**

"Like seriously, I do _not _understand what you see in him."

Haylie was walking down the hallway, having to hear her "mentor" as she would like to call it during the beginning stages of her career Michelle McCool and her best friend Layla follow close behind her down the hallway in the Raw arena in Long Island, New York, and even though the three of them were friends, Haylie was resisting the urge of punching Michelle and Layla straight in the jaw.

"Wanna know what I see in him?" Haylie asked as she turned around on her heel towards the blond from Florida and the brunette from across the pond.

"What?" Layla asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Everything you guys don't." Haylie replied with a smile on her face, turned back around so her back was facing LayCool and walked away. When Haylie was out of ear shot, Michelle commented, "Lay, Hay _seriously _needs some help on loving guys."

"You said it Mich." Layla said.

"I mean, Haylie is my friend for like two-three years now, she helped me a little bit." Michelle said.

"How?" Layla asked.

"By telling me that this Divas division at least has a little bit of life in it. But anyways, she helped me, now its time for me to help her." Michelle replied as she and Layla were going to Haylie's locker room.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashbacks starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

_It was a week before the first season of NXT started, and one of the Pros Haylie was sitting in Alison's office waiting for her rookie—well, technically it was Mike who was being a Pro on NXT, and she was his "arm candy", and since he was somewhere that the Punk Diva didn't even wanna know where he was—she was stuck getting Mike's rookie._

"_Where's Mike?" Alison asked._

"_No clue, and I don't wanna know," Haylie replied, sounding like she would be _anywhere _but here. Like it was Mike's rookie, wouldn't he at least make a god damn effort in showing up to see him, and make quick first impressions or whatever._

"_Alright, well, basically all of NXT is going to be about is Pros training FCW superstars to try and get in the WWE." Alison said._

"_Who would somehow find a way in the WWE anyways if they lose." Haylie muttered._

"_Anyways, and the reason why I originally wanted Mike here, and gotten you instead was I wanted to show you his Rookie." Alison continued._

"_Is he going to be self centered and annoying?" Haylie asked._

"_As far as I could tell no." Alison replied, then heard Haylie sigh a huge breath of relief. "Okay good, that means I'm not officially killing a Rookie before the seasons over." Haylie said with a smile on her face._

_Alison laughed a little bit before saying, "Anyways—" She got cut off by a knock on the door. "Ah, that must be Mike's rookie, come in!" Alison said then the door opened, which made Haylie turn around in her seat to find a guy with dirty blond hair and was currently wearing a black zip up sweatshirt, light blue jeans and black Converse shoes. Huh, he looks good, that's good progress._

_When the guy sat in the chair beside Haylie, Alison continue to say, "Haylie, this is Mike's Rookie for NXT Bryan Danielson. Bryan, this is your other NXT Pro Haylie Trudel."_

"_Nice to meet you." Haylie said with a smile on her face as she extended her manicured hand._

"_Likewise." Bryan said as he accepted the handshake._

_That's where everything happened from there_

"HAYLIE!" Michelle yelled as she snapped Haylie back into reality.

"Wh-what?" Haylie asked.

"You were like daydreaming for about twenty minutes." Layla said.

"Oh sorry, just have a lot on my mind." Haylie said.

"Is that a some_thing _or some_one?" _Michelle asked.

"You shut up." Haylie said playfully.

"I'm just stating fact for fact Trudel, even though we don't like it, you got a crush on Bryan." Michelle replied.

"Yeah—half of the people ain't letting that happen." Haylie said.

"Why?" Layla asked. "If you guys are meant to be together, you guys should." She added.

"Half of the Raw roster doesn't want us being together cause they think it would 'lower my popularity with the fans' or something because I'm dating a nerd, and I'm definitely not a nerd, and second of all, I don't even think he likes me back." Haylie said.

"That's not we heard." Michelle and Layla teased.

_**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**_

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well, we heard from someone that Bryan has like this huge crush on you." Layla said.

"Who?" Haylie asked.

"Last time we checked, your brother." Michelle said.

"Why would Josh say something like that to the likes of you two?" Haylie asked.

"It's Josh—what do you expect out of your own brother?" Michelle asked.

Haylie was silent for a few moments before saying, "Good point." And when Michelle and Layla walked out of the locker room, Haylie sat down on the bench, took out her notebook and drew a stitched heart, meaning that she was heartbroken for a very long time, and she needed someone to mend it back together, and she was getting into her drawing when there was a knock on the door. "_Miss Trudel, you have a match in a few minutes."_

Haylie closed the notebook and left the locker room for he match.

When she was finished with her match, she was walking back when she felt something vibrate next to her, so she grabbed it and realize that it was her phone (a piece of electronic of hers that she could leave anywhere and not have it stolen) ad when she grabbed the phone and saw that it was a text message.

**We. Need. To. Talk**

Anything is not good when you got a text from someone you hate.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

Haylie knocked on Mike's locker room door, waiting for a response, and since she got none, she walked in the room anyways to see Mike, just sitting on the couch, staring at something.

"Are you alright?" Haylie asked, concerned.

"What are you thinking?" Mike asked.

"Thinking about what?" Haylie asked.

"About considering dating a loser." Mike replied.

"What are you talking about?" Haylie asked.

"I heard what everyone is saying that you have a crush on Bryan and you're considering dating him." Mike replied.

"Yeah so?" Haylie asked.

"So, I care about your popularity here in the WWE—you don't date nerds like him, and you skyrocket, but if you do, the total opposite." Mike said.

"Whatever." Haylie muttered before walking away from the locker room.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Upon returning to her locker room and getting ready to leave the arena, Haylie kept muttering sentences like, "What the hell does that loser think he is, telling me who I date and don't date." And when she placed her shirt in the duffel bag, her phone started to ring, signalling that she got a phone call, but she decided to ignore it, but when she heard the answering machine message, she wished she hadn't.

"_Hey, its Bryan I just wanted to ask you to meet me in my room some point tomorrow if that's possible, I really wanna talk to you about something." _Then he hung up.

What the heck does he wanna talk about?

**.x.**

**Next Day**

Next day Haylie woke up out of her bed and saw that it was nine thirty at night. Well, Bryan knew that she had delayed sleep phase syndrome, so he would understand why she was going to be late. After taking a nice, long shower, Haylie was dressed in a white tank top, grey Roxy sweatpants and white fuzzy slippers and she walked out of the room and on the hunt for his, searching for some "suspicious" people that would automatically gave her a lecture over her love choices…something that she _really _didn't need at the moment.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**_

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Haylie asked as soon as she entered Bryan's room.

Bryan was silent for a few minutes before saying, "This was actually something I wanted to say ever since I saw you before NXT. I love you."

Haylie was silent for a few moments before saying, "What?"

"I love you. The reason why I haven't said to you in the beginning was because I thought you were one of those types of girls who didn't date then-rookies like myself." He replied.

Haylie was still silent before saying, "Well, you could've said it back then."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to be  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

"I love you too." Haylie said. "Ever since NXT too. But I didn't wanna say anything because we didn't knew each other well, and I didn't know if you were going to be eventually eliminated so…" Haylie trailed her thought off as she sat on the edge of his bed, head in her hands. Next thing she knew was that she felt Bryan sit beside her, put his hand around her shoulders, which allowed Haylie to place her head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

**Next Day (again)**

The next day, Haylie woke up, but she found Bryan basically hugging her and still sleeping, which made Haylie smile, and she didn't wanna move from this spot, but she heard a knock on the door and someone said, "_Bryan I know Haylie's there with you, we do not want our Punk Diva to at least have some sanity left in her and not date some sorry loser like you, so give her up and we'll be on our way."_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Haylie had no choice but to get up secretly and left the room, saddened that she had to leave such a nice, sweet, caring beautiful guy so that she could satisfy the needs of others.

Well. It ain't going to happen again this time.

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Oh oh**_

When it was around ten thirty at night, Haylie was wide awake in her hotel room, and send him the following text

_Hey B, it's Hay :D Listen, meet me at the pool at the back of the hotel in a few minutes ?  
I'll explain if you get there :) (L)  
-Haylie_

She put her phone in her pocket, as she put on her slippers and made her way to the pool. When she got there, she waited for a few minutes, and then saw that he wasn't going to make it.

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

When Haylie was about to go up and leave the pool area, thinking that Bryan wasn't going to show up, she was just at the door when she saw Bryan enter the area. "Sorry I was late." Bryan said.

"Where were you?" Haylie asked. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

Bryan didn't say anything as he came up to Haylie and placed his lips on hers for a few minutes, making the rest of the world fade away in the background. Few more minutes later, Bryan let go of the Long Island native's lips, which made Haylie say, "Wow."

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

There was a period of silence before Bryan grabbed both of Haylie's hands brought it up to both of their eye levels and Bryan asked, "Will you have the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Haylie was hesitant of replying before finally asking, "But what about the other people? Would they try to tear us apart or anything?"

_**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh**_

"No need to worry about them." Bryan said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Because they came to an understanding about how much love we have for each other, and they want us to be happy." Bryan said.

"Aww, that's awesome." Haylie said as she hugged Bryan.

"So what is your answer?" Bryan asked.

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**_

"Yes."


End file.
